Can it turn to more?
by alexandra.sarafolean
Summary: The story takes place a week after the golden apple thing. Can a masterful plan change things for this two by giving them a little push from behind? Read and find out!


**This story is written as a response to the 5****th**** challenge on XOC. Aphrodite, eggs, minimum a Xena/ Ares kiss and a "happy ending" must be in there.**

**Disclamier: no character is mine**

**Thank you so so much Anca for taking the time to beta-read this story, you are amazing. **

**Enjoy guys!**

**Can it turn to more?**

Didn't expect to be so different…now it was only my brother and I, just the two of us who had remained behind- not that I'm complaining, I was so very glad that I was still alive and still a Goddess, but life tends to get dull and empty these days. When once it was a full of parties, bickering and gossip and suddenly now I am finding myself alone more often than I would like to, sitting in my room up on Olympus or in one of my temples and even those aren't as many as they used to be, not to mention the followers…. I still have them of course but as I said it, changed. And just so you know, I'm not the only one who has a problem with that. So glad to be back in business, just like Ares must be but it isn't the same trill as before.

Bored as I usually was once again, I quickly materialized a portal before me.

"Show me Gabby!" ok, time to see where the girl was, I said to myself curiosity eating at me.

Just as fast, Gabrielle started to take shape right before my eyes. The girls were travelling back to Greece from the Northern lands where Xena had helped me and Studmuffin get our godhood back.

"Xena…" I sighed heavily.

Every time I saw her, my mind drifted back to Ares. I'm his sister and I know that he did some pretty messed up things in his very long life, hurting her beyond imagination- the woman that he has always claimed to love- but as I said I'm his sister and the Goddess of Love- and he doesn't just claim to love her, he genuinely does. It's a pity really, cause I always rotted for this two to be together but Ares has never listened to me, he just screwed it up…time and time again and sometimes big time. And now he finally does something good…..yeah finally, more than I would have expected from him in fact –I'm sure Xena's with me on that one- just to end up here, lonely, on Olympus…well with me but I guess it doesn't really count since he has always had me.

I saw the sadness in his eyes back in Valhalla, he had hoped with all his heart that she would eat that golden apple….And when she didn't, he was all face up, strong and cold as if her refusal hadn't really meant a thing, but I knew, that's why I intervened so soon, taking him out of there. That was almost a week ago. I guess both Xena and Gabby stayed there for a few more days since they only got on that ship, ready to come home. Bro would be thrilled to hear this news I'm sure.

I closed my portal making a mental note to tell Ares all about it when I get to see him- he was rarely home nowadays-, I think he spent most of his time in his temples, maybe gathering new armies, waging some new wars- what do I know?- but I'm sure whatever he's doing these days is to try and occupy his mind and forget about Xena. I know how much of a challenge that is when you are in love. Maybe he doesn't consider himself in love but he so totally is.

With having those two on my mind so frequently by the end of the day I've almost forgotten that religious feast that was about to approach soon and it involved eggs. Gods! I know! Ohh I'm a genius! Ares will be kissing my feet by the end of this story, metaphorically speaking of course.

With this rocking idea buzzing through my head I started making my plans carefully.

xxx

By the time the Goddess of Love was done with her master plan to bring the warrior princess and the God of War together once again, the two friends had already arrived in Greece. They were currently accommodated at an inn where Xena had left Argo behind before leaving for Valhalla.

The two friends had decided before turning in for the night to go at the market, shopping some necessary things for the road tomorrow.

"Well, look whose back!" Aphrodite giggled, full of joy and Gabrielle turned from the table letting the shawl that she had in her hands drop for a second.

"Aphrodite! What are you doing here?"

"Sweet Pie…what question is that?"

"Hey Gab look what…Dite!" Xena came out of a shop with a knife in her hand and oh boy was she surprised to see the goddess!

"Hi Xena…What are you doing? Procuring knives now?"

"This?..." she asked bringing the knife in plain sight. "…wouldn't say** procuring**…We needed a new one."

"Oh yeah…the last one you used it on a thief and left us without a decent blade to cut the meat." Gabrielle explained.

"Hey!...So what's up?" Xena asked the goddess, but her eyes focused on her surroundings.

Aphrodite smiled, her heart softening…The warrior babe was so looking for her handsome brother but she didn't say anything. Xena was always defensive when talking about him and even more if Gabrielle was around so she didn't question her on that.

"Don't worry, nobody can see me."

"And why are you here?" Xena once again wanted to know.

They started moving forward, Gabrielle with her eyes glued on all the fine fabrics from the market, or a new frying pan or on something they may just find useful.

"Can't I just drop by?"

"Yep…but it's not your style."

"You are right…I need something from you guys."

At that, the Bard turned her attention to the Love Goddess.

"How can we help? What did you do?" Gabrielle asked.

"What?...Ohh noo sweetie I'm not in trouble…" the goddess started laughing at her assumption. "What I need is for you to promise that you will come tomorrow to my party." Aphrodite's gaze immediately switched to see Xena's reaction.

Just hearing the word **'party' **Xena made a weary face.

"Ohh come on Warrior Princess, it's **just** a party. Afraid of one?"

"I know Aphrodite, but you see…. we've just come back, tomorrow we are leaving this place, don't know yet where we are going but we will figure that out…It's just…"

"What kind of party?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's a good thing you asked Gab…it will be nice I can assure you. I picked up an interesting theme and I need to thank you guys somehow for what you did for me and Ares. And what better way than having some fun together?"

"Aphrodite…" Xena tried again…this was just something that she didn't want to be part of.

"I understand, but you really don't need to do something like that for us…I know you are thankful and I'm glad that you're back in business but…"

"You've just come back from those cold lands…Gods it was cold! Xena you need to relax too, somehow. Warm up again, you know!"

"I do…and it's not by partying."

"Yeah cause Xena's idea of relaxation is a bit ….unusual…" Gabrielle laughed.

"You and my br…" But then she stopped. The Goddess of Love didn't want to bring Ares in discussion just to be sure and not add one more reason of why Xena wouldn't want to come.

"I know you won't regret this…please."

"I just don't want that noise and…"

"Ohh but you see it's a private party…we'll play some games, eat delicious food, spend some time together- just us girls- you know…"

Gabrielle looked at Xena and back at Dite…The warrior only needed to take a look at her blonde friend to know that her friend kind of wanted to go.

"We don't have anywhere to be tomorrow Xena." the Bard clarified.

"Ok…" She finally agreed. "But I can't promise that we will be there if something unpredictable appears meanwhile."

"Perfect! See you two tomorrow! Tootles!"

In a puff the goddess was gone, happy with what she had accomplished.

"She's crazy." Xena stated, still unable to believe that she had agreed to something that childish but maybe it would be good for her to loosen up a bit.

"It's Aphrodite!" Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "It will be fun…we'll get to laugh a bit before we go back to right the wrong things and fight for the greater good."

"Words from the mouth of the Bard."

"They definitely are!"

xxx

After a good night's rest- finally spent on a real bed for a change- the two friends woke up next morning, ate something, took Argo from the barn and were on their way out of the town when suddenly, pink sparkles started fluttering in the air, before revealing the Goddess's Love standing right in the middle of the road, blocking their way.

"Hey, you didn't think you'd get to leave this town before my party, isn't it?"

"No…but we just…"

"Xena…you promised."

"I know what I said."

"I'm so excited!"

Seeing Aphrodite's face and her wide smile made Xena laugh a little. What would cost her to go to this so called party if she could offer so much happiness by simply showing up? And given that she had been unlucky enough as not to have anything intervene, she just made peace with herself and agreed to do this.

"Ok…"

Gabrielle smiled softly since she was really in the mood for a party.

"Perfect!" Aphrodite almost zapped them to her temple when she stopped at the warrior's question.

"But…don't things like this happen at night or something?"

"Xena…" Dite put her hand on her shoulder…

"Gods…you smell wonderful."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"What do you use?"

Gabrielle burst in laughter…It was just so like Aphrodite to say something and then lose herself in something else.

"What?" Aphrodite looked bewildered at the two women laughing.

"It's nothing…" Gabrielle answered.

"So…?" Xena insisted.

"The party? Who needs it at night? You need it now!"

She reached out her hand to Gabrielle and a second after, all three of them materialized in a beautiful decorated temple.

Gabrielle cast a surprised gaze around her. She liked what she saw-a cozy place, comfortable sofas, it looked really good- but what was with all those eggs there? Was that part of the so called new theme?

"What's with the eggs?" Xena asked before her friend had that chance, while staring around, eating some chocolate eggs from a ball on a large temple.

Aphrodite smiled before answering.

"_Here goes nothing!"_ she said to herself.

"Glad you asked. Eggs are the theme I was talking about. As you can see, I decorated my whole temple with them."

"I see." Xena laughed a little.

"So…. should I arrange a table for you two or are we gonna play first?"

"Play!" the bard answered all excited since she was really curious- that is kinda inevitable when being a bard, or more like that was what she would tell herself whenever curiosity ate her alive- .

Aphrodite looked at Xena who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I will do whatever you guys want."

"Perfect! One person is missing though. Ares!"

"What are you doing?" Xena immediately reacted when hearing his name. She thought they would be alone, just the three of them, spending some girl time together. How did Ares fit in that picture ?

"Calling my brother of course."

"Why?"

"Because…" _Think of something Aphrodite!_

"Because he can…"

Xena narrowed her eyes.

"Xena you saved us both, silly…"

"What does that have anything to do with him being here present at a girl's night…or day…?"

The warrior was beginning to regret having agreed to do this. She just wasn't ready to see Ares again…not now.

"You rang?" Ares's dark voice could be heard just before he materialized before them.

"What…" but his voice died when he saw who was in his sister's temple.

"Hi Xena…" He saluted politely.

He would kill his sister…. later. He was desperately trying to get of his tormenting obsession with Xena and he thought that by letting himself be consumed by something else – focusing on his wars since he was back in business- would be the right medicine but then again…

"Hi!" She only said.

Again…he couldn't help using any opportunity he had to just be near her, just to be in her presence…He sometimes felt doomed, without a choice because his treacherous heart would always chose to torment itself and he didn't had a choice than to follow it even if he knew it would end up hurting harder and harder each time.

"Ar…glad you are here! Now we can finally start."

"Start what?" What was the meaning of this all? …and now that he looked around…this place was truly Aphrodite's place…pink, pink and again pink…

"Do you like it?"

Ares instantly burst in a sarcastic laugh along with Xena.

"Hey…I worked my ass hard to choose this color, making it more appropriate you know, not just pink."

"Oh yeah it must have been pretty difficult…with just snapping your fingers ….how many times Sis?"

"Ares!"

"Ok…ok…so what's this all about?"

Aphrodite moved to the table on which she had the basket containing four boiled eggs.

"I have here four boiled eggs, each for every one of us."

"Four?" Ares asked… "I only see three of us."

"Hey…don't be mean." Gabrielle joked coming towards them now. She was occupied with studying some of the painted false eggs and eating some chocolate.

"Sorry didn't see you…you are so little."

"Guys…here…choose one." Aphrodite intervened giving the basket to Xena after she took the only egg from there that was enchanted…the egg that would ensure her indisputable victory.

Xena chose one egg and so did Gabrielle and Ares just took what was left.

"Now that's what I call choosing."

"I didn't want to make more since that's not the point. Now…I invented my rules to this game."

"Sis…I don't have time for this." Ares was ready to put the egg back in the basket when Aphrodite started to speak.

"Yeah well, Xena didn't either and yet she's here and so are you so stop complaining, shut up and listen."

A furious Aphrodite was a rare thing to see. It took all three of them by surprise…it was a bit funny too for the audience.

"So…" she started again in her merry voice. "Listen good…the point is to break as many eggs as we can. Of course, in the end the one left standing with the egg intact is the winner and he or she can ask of us whatever they feel like it. Doesn't it sound fun?"

For a split second, Ares's and Xena's gazes met in some kind of silent battle.

"Ok…let's do this." Xena agreed, taking them all by surprise.

Both Aphrodite and Gabrielle thought that she would want to back down from this kind of challenge, and truth was that the thought had crossed the warrior's mind- it was just something that she constantly did when Ares was involved but the moment she saw the pure challenge in Ares's eyes she forgot all about the fact that she might lose too. She actually thought that by winning this she could demand anything of him- and she was well aware that he couldn't refuse her, Aphrodite would have eaten him alive if he cheated with his unwillingness- so she decided to play this game since this had major chances to play in her favor. Less wars was a victory in the benefit of the entire humanity.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked her friend.

"Of course she is." Dite added with enthusiasm. She thought she would have some really hard work to do to convince the Warrior babe and play the game but somehow, this had played exactly how she wanted.

"It's ok." the warrior retorted. "It's just a game."

"Yeah…very well put." Aphrodite intervened again. "It will be so much fun!"

"What are we waiting for?" Ares asked, making his way straight to Xena.

Just like the warrior, he had his own plans. The prize for this game was very appealing to him. Xena couldn't refuse him, they both knew that.

"Come on Gab!" the Goddess took the Bard away and let Xena and Ares clash their eggs together.

"You think you're gonna beat me don't you?" Xena teased.

"You do too, don't you?" Ares challenged her back.

He didn't wait for her to answer him though, he just collided his egg with hers. He never looked away from her face all this time, it was kind of difficult since he always got lost in the vast sea of her moons, so when she started laughing he was surprised.

"What?"

Her gaze only descended to her hand in which she was still keeping the egg…hers was intact, his …not so much.

"No…no…!"

"And there it goes…"

"Don't say it, Xena…Ok I lost, you won…" he disappointingly admitted. "You don't need to remind it to me again."

"Oh Ar…don't worry brother!" Aphrodite encouraged. "I can boil some more eggs and we can play all day and all night if you want to."

"You and your games." he angrily bit... For once, he thought that his ditsy sister was actually onto something and have a good idea but the only chance to that ever happening was ruined now and Xena could as well win that stupid game, thus forcing him to do something that he didn't want and it probably had to do with stopping some war.

"Come on Warrior Princess, it's time to see what you've got. I beat Gabby so it's come down to you and me now. I so love a victory! "

"Over an egg." Ares mocked.

Aphrodite just cast him a boring glance. She was used with Ares being a pain in the ass and having lost the game, that only made him even more grumpy. Either way, what nobody knew was in fact that she had cheated big time and she had all the intention to cheat again and thus beat Xena and claim supreme victory.

"Yay! I'm the winner!" she could make a dance for it. Damn, winning was the greatest thing in the world!

"Congrats…" Ares sarcastically responded. "…now…" he was just getting ready to leave when his sister started to speak again.

"Ares…don't you dare leave so soon. You didn't even hear my request."

"You can fill me in later…"

"No…now…!"

"Ok…what do you want from me?" he asked, kinda bored.

"Oh dear brother…For starters, I don't want you to use your powers."

This made Ares frown. Was she drunk?!

"And you, Xena just so you know I have everything checked- food, place exactly for one full weekend-, I don't want you to die on me from starvation or something…"

The warrior was puzzled, what was the goddess talking about?

"…you can call on me as long as you like but I won't be available…oh and in case you want to escape from this dreamy house, I put a spell on it. Nobody leaves until I say so…I decide when you can come back ok?"

"What?"

Xena's brow furrowed and she was left speechless cause next thing she knew, she was zapped away by the goddess together with the God of War, letting only a wide smiling Aphrodite and a bewildered Gabrielle behind.

"What was that?" Gabrielle finally decided to speak. "Where is Xena?"

"Sweetie Pie…I wanted to spend some time with you, relax a bit…Want some turkey?"

"Aphrodite!" Gabrielle desperately inquired. "What did you do?!"

"Ok…Xena is alright, I can assure you. After this weekend – like 2 days not one minute more - I will bring her back to you. She wanted to relax too, right? But in her kind of way, well I gave her that. She wouldn't have had fun here with us, we both know that."

"And Ares?"

"Oh…him…I punished him. Trust me, having him forbidden him to use his powers, he knows no greater punishment than that."

"But why, what did he do?"

"This last week…" The goddess took a place on her sofa while adding with sadness in her voice. "I felt so lonely…he doesn't keep me company, he's always away, doing whatever he does…I just feel so bored sometimes…things are different now, Gabby. Please don't leave, say you're gonna stay these two days with me and have some fun together, until I bring Xena back."

Aphrodite's eyes met Gabrielle, and the Bard's heart broke when she saw the tears in them.

"Oh Dite…I will stay…but you have to promise me, Xena is alright."

"Pinky promise!" the goddess's face lit up.

For now, the plan was working. She thought that it was enough to keep her fingers crossed and everything will turn out wonderfully.

xxx

The vortex swiped her out of her feet in a heartbeat and with the speed of light, she found herself seconds after in another room, another place in fact…She was back at her grandparent's farm and as soon as her eyes had opened and she took in her surroundings, she knew she wasn't alone. Her crystal blue eyes were now perfectly mirroring the chocolate ones of her companion who was none other than the God of War himself.

"My sister…" he started. "She sure has guts, bringing me back here…"

He turned around, scanning the place- thinking back at the last time he saw it…it was just one week ago, everything was intact just like he had left it, more like how Xena had left it to him when she abandoned him there saying that she would come back…she never did. It still infuriated him to think about how stupid he had been, hoping that every sound that he heard outside was of her getting back to him – he was only disappointed every time to realize that she wasn't. He guessed that he should really thank her for giving him his Godhood back- it was clear for him that mortality wasn't cut for him- but thinking about it now, he was a little resentful that she had done such thing, even if those feelings were buried very deep inside him. Many nights on a row he thought about her-no news there- but then he was thinking about her in a new light. Mortality had brought this opportunity into his life, to maybe be someone else for her…not her patron god or her lord but a man…a mortal man…it was a door that could open something else for him and she mercilessly closed it last week when he ate the apple.

His eyes were searching for hers now…-she looked around, her face serious, her black hair a spectacular cascade on her shoulders, her eyes sparkling- she was a sight to behold no matter in which state of mind she was or what she was doing. He was so very used to studying her that he could very well depict how agitated she had started to get with every second that was passing…She was uncomfortable and he could swear he was the cause of it.

"What?" She aggressively asked. "Your sister is crazy if she thinks she can just pop us here and…"

Her sentence ended abruptly and instead starting screaming his sister's name:

"Aphrodite! Aphrodite!"

"She won't come."

She only looked furiously at him and continued to call the Goddess of Love.

"Xena! She won't answer…she said so…I know my sister. Look she even kept her promise." He pointed at the rich table with different types of food on it: from fruits, meat and wine to dessert.

"There must be a way…" She made her way to the door and opened it.

The sun was almost on his way to disappear, soon the twilight would come and the night would take over the lands.

"Xena!" Ares yelled after her but she was angrily leaving the farm, with decisive steps. She didn't get too far though cause she bolted herself straight into an invisible wall.

Ares was still looking at her from the porch…She continued to hit the wall with her fists but it was in vain, of course. Aphrodite had clearly told them that she had enchanted the place. The only one who could release them was the Goddess of Love herself. A trade smirk appeared on Ares's handsome features.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked indignantly.

_When did she come back so soon?_

"No reason…"

"You like this don't you? Of course…this has your hand all over it. You knew…"

Ares's smile disappeared. Now, he was getting antsy too.

"Of course you knew…I bet this was all your idea."

"You can stop right there. I was as clueless about this as you were so you don't get to blame me."

She pierced him with an icy gaze before presenting him a possible solution.

"It's simple then…just use your powers and bring me the fuck back to Gabrielle so we could mind our business and you and your sister can just get back to whatever it was you were doing!"

"Whoa there…I can't use my powers, remember?"

"And why ever not?"

He looked for a moment at his hands…he could feel his godhood pulsating through his veins, he had his powers of course. If he used them or not was his choice and he be damned but he was so gonna spend this weekend with her. Aphrodite had been as considerate as to give this to him and he would take advantage of it.

"I simply don't want to." he threw the words at her, his amused eyes never leaving her furious ones.

The warrior laughed sarcastically.

"It's my choice. Dite said something to us and we are gonna respect her whishes…" he clarified.

"Whishes? We both know that those aren't precisely** her** wishes …and **respect** them? Ares you don't know the first thing about what that word means!"

That struck him too close to his heart. Hadn't he showed her enough how much he was capable to sacrifice for her? He was capable of doping anything for her but until now, he had only received crumbs back: _Thank you Ares! _His heart leapt in his chest once again while recalling the sincerity in her voice -…and then she left him all alone…**mortal and alone.**

_You are bad for me Ares! _First she teased him with her soft kiss and then she slapped him with those words.

_Maybe I will visit! _– yet, she never came.

_I have found a way to give you your powers back._ Who was she kidding? She did it most for herself and the greater good. He once told her that she didn't owe him anything for what he had done….that thing with Eve. It was a selfless act, but truth be told, deep down he knew that what he wanted from her was something entirely different- more than her gratitude.

Her lines flooded inside his brain and now the previous amusement turned into anger. He was so angry with her because he knew her too well -she wouldn't admit anything to him about her feelings-and he be damned if she didn't feel something for him.

His only chance to push her buttons without having her run away from him was this…this weekend with the two of them all alone.

"Well I'm gonna find out aren't I?" He dreary retorted.

"How convenient…exactly right now."

"The sooner the better right? You are the specialist on this not me."

She passed by him and slammed the door of the small farm house once she was inside. What was she going to do? The urge to lock herself somewhere away from him or hide –no matter how childish that might have sounded- was too great. Her mind was screaming at her that she needed to do something about this situation. Damn! She had spent the last week constantly daydreaming about him- she even came to question herself about what was happening to her- and that ever since he tempted her with that golden apple. Ohh it wasn't the first time he was intoxicating her dreams, but this time it was different.

Ares doing the ultimate sacrifice for her and him becoming mortal was still shocking to her even now but that mortality- that simple act of selflessness- was playing with her head, invading her mind with thoughts about things that she could never have.

After having studied her dreams closely, she knew that it wasn't about the power that the cursed apple could provide to her, no…it wasn't that- or more it wasn't **just about that**. Only recalling his burning gaze, the feeling of his nearness, the sound of his seductive voice in her head playing his words over and over again…. _I guess you know I'm never gonna stop trying_, her stomach tightened that very moment…Gods she nearly burst into tears seeing him leave. She only came to one conclusion after that, a conclusion that she hated but she needed to be true with herself. The moment he ate from that apple was the moment when in her head -even if those were nothing but silly fantasies – everything was crushed into little pieces and it had such an impact on her that she felt vulnerable…even now maybe for the first time ever she wasn't ready to see him or be near him. She needed some space to let things go back to normal, to give her mind the needed rest- which was a pretty difficult thing to have when she was gonna spend two whole days with him.

The door cracked open and he came inside. She stopped her pacing.

"It started raining." he informed on a peaceful tone.

He knew her and he knew himself…being like a time bomb wasn't going to make her open up to him…He didn't want her upset or angry, with a reason to explode- that wouldn't be a pleasurable time spent with her so he was more than prepared to keep his temper in check. It sure seemed like mortality had affected him after all, maybe he could pretend to be mortal- even more it was forbidden to use his powers anyway.

Xena turned in his direction, her eyes sparkling but she didn't said one word.

"Are you going to treat me with complete silence for the rest of the weekend?"

Again, she didn't say anything but she looked around the room- her attention being caught by the table filled with food. Now that she had at all those various and delicious foods just a few steps away, her appetite grew. She took a strawberry and popped it into her mouth, followed by a grape and a cherry.

"Mmmm…"

Trying to calm the atmosphere between them and just bring it in a comfort zone for both of them Ares approached the table. By then Xena had started eating some meat with bread.

"Didn't know my sister is such a good cook."

He took a glass of wine from the table.

"We both know she didn't cook this." Xena's voice was still uneasy but the fact that she answered him meant he was on the right track.

"You sure were hungry! Thirsty too?" He handed her the glass now full with red wine.

"So this is your brilliant plan, huh? To get me drunk?" She accused him, making sure to take the glass from his hands though. She needed that drink.

"You must know this won't work."

"Come on Xena! Give me at least the benefit of the doubt. I swear- it may not mean much to you- but I had no idea about my sister's plan."

She drunk the whole cup before answering.

"Maybe…but if you didn't want this…" she looked at him and her gaze alone was enough to make it perfectly clear that she wasn't only speaking about this so called vacation, it was about them…the two of them together. "…you would have used your powers."

"I've never said I don't want it…Come on, you know how I feel…I'm more than…"

"Stop it Ares!"

She got up from the table, right away making sure to distance herself from him and he could swear she was in a defense mode.

Her guard was way up... It was hard to remember the last time that wall between them had been that huge –she always had one and especially around him- but he felt that this time only she had a smart reply ready at his slightest move.

"Why?" He decided to push.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because…because all you do is** lie**…and **lie**…I don't want to hear it anymore."

"You didn't even let me finish what I wanted to say."

"What for? It doesn't matter Ares…Can't you just leave me alone?"

"That's why you gave me** this** back?"

In his anger he made a fireball appear in his hand.

"So now you **can** use your powers."

"Don't change the subject Xena."

Closing his hand the fire dissipated. "Answer me!"

She just frowned at him.

"So now I'm the bad guy? For giving you back something that you couldn't live without in the first place? Something that you desired with all your heart?!"

"Desired?" He laughed sarcastically. "Dammit! I would have spent eternity as a mortal…died as one if you had stayed by my side." he yelled, his gaze was boring into her.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

She didn't need to hear this. The more he spoke about something like this, the more her brain was picking it up because her heart wanted it- her mind was another story.

"No…no…you see, I do. And in return you keep running away from me!"

"I'm not running!" she answered, but deep down she was aware of the fact that she was lying of course but she refused to give up. She fought him so much for so many years…she couldn't give into him…not now…not to **a god.**

"Yes you do. But what's even more interesting is that you keep repeating the same lie to yourself over and over again and to me too."

Damn, he knew her too well!

"What? Did the cat eat your tongue?" he asked, grinning widely.

"As I said, this won't get us anywhere."

She passed by him and went towards the bedroom where they had slept the last time they were there.

Ares remained behind, still angry with her stubbornness. After taking a deep breath- a real effort to calm himself down- he looked through the window…it was pouring outside, and there was no way in Tartarus he was going to sleep there in the living where by now water had started to drip. He popped a grape in his mouth and followed Xena.

The Warrior was taking her armor off her when Ares pushed the door to the small bedroom open. Her head immediately turned towards him, her breastplate coming down on the floor with a tad. Ares took a deep breath, drinking in her beauty…she was amazing. He moved slowly towards the bed while Xena kept going by taking off her boots, remaining only in her black shift. When she was done with that, she only looked at him with an irritated gaze.

"What are you doing?" she scolded.

"Looking at you…" he dreamily and honestly answered. By now, her scent had invaded all of his senses. Could he really restrain his desire for her…having her so close to him, in the same bed? He shuddered…

"No…no…I mean what are you doing **here**?" she inquired, looking sternly at him.

Judging by the way he was dressed, Ares was by now ready for bed…his vest was on the ground and he was lying on half of the bed, the other half empty for her.

"Sleeping." He closed his eyes, dissimulating what he had just told her.

"…Gods don't sleep."

"Well sometimes we do. Especially when we are tired."

She couldn't believe her ears, but she was not in the mood to ask what the hell had he done all day to be tired in the first place, but that would have opened another topic to be discussed between them, another fight probably.

"Ok…you are tired…you can sleep…but not HERE."

"Why not?" he innocently asked.

"It's not my fault that you don't want to use your powers and make yourself comfortable on some bed that you could just pop in this accursed house by only clapping your hands." she spurt out the words.

"It's nothing wrong on relieving my time as a mortal."

"You hated it!" she exasperatedly bit back.

"Not really, actually…I can't say I liked it but I had something that as a god I never could."

So there they were, back to** talking** 'them' again. Wanting to bypass the conversation she just let it drop and chose in place of making him leave- which she knew it was far from happening - another tactic.

"Ok…goodnight then!" She said with resentment and left the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

You could say the god hadn't expected that…he took a deep breath, hell most of the time he was in need of air after they would "talk", which was more like throwing words at each other.

He rested his head on the pillow. Gods that woman was going to be his doom in all ways known in this universe. The silence in the house was perfect for someone's funeral but he didn't need to wait long cause soon enough he heard something drop, and then more noise.

What was she doing? At first he thought it was a good idea to just leave her alone, it was her choice to leave anyway and nobody was keeping her out of that room- she could always come back to bed-… but again he knew she wouldn't do that. The sound of thunder and suddenly a very rough rain hitting the window glass made him worry about the safety of this house. He looked at the ceiling- this room was alright he could tell- but he remembered that when he first entered this room, the main room wasn't looking as fine…it was raining inside, slowly but surely. Where would she sleep? She did need sleep unlike him. He was curious and that was just eating at him…He didn't want to add fuel to the fire by going to her and upset her even more that she already was but…maybe it was wiser to give the bed to her.

He got up and slowly approached the end of the room and with a lot of care, he cracked the door open. He made no sound and with the most silent of steps, careful to not be seen, he exited the room. A few seconds later, he was rewarded by the image of a very hard working Xena trying to repair the roof hole. She was sitting on a chair that was itself sustained on another chair and she was trying to stuff some things into the hole- probably meaning to stop the rain from coming hard on her- she was half soaked, by the way. His eyes roamed across her body…she was damn sexy- wet like that- but then again she was only mortal and she could catch a cold.

"Xe…"

He didn't even finish saying her name that she turned her head, that little action making her loose her balance and fall hard on the floor taking both of them by surprise since Ares hadn't expecting her to fall and neither had she.

He heard a moan of pain and in seconds he was right beside her but she was fast on her feet already, helping herself up by supporting her weight on the table next to her. She took a long look at her left foot…How could she fall like that? Now she had a sprained ankle. Great! She took a seat on a chair carefully inspecting how severe the wound was.

"Let me see that!" Ares voiced when he could definitely see that something was wrong with her.

"It's not necess…"

"Xena…" he insisted taking a seat on another chair opposed to hers and gently taking her leg in his hands. She hissed a little when he placed the foot on his lap.

"I'm sorry!" he said under his breath with a small voice that she wasn't sure she had actually heard it. He massaged the swollen red place at the base of her foot.

"Au…Just…I can do this myself." she wanted to retract her foot but he stopped her.

He placed his hand above the wounded foot and right after that her pain miraculously disappeared.

"There… you are as good as new."

"Ares…" she murmured, jumping up from the chair.… "…I thought you can't use your powers."

"I can't use them to zap us out from here…but…"

"You know I never asked you to heal me."

"I know…I wanted to."

"Of course!" she sarcastically added. "You want it …you get right?"

"Xena….Come on! You know what I wanted to say." he tried again.

"Yeah…go back to sleep."

He got over how she had delivered those words to him and started telling her about why he was in the same room as her.

"About that…you may have the bed for yourself if you want."

"And why are you so giving in so suddenly?"

"Gods…I'm trying to be nice." he exasperatedly added. Why was it so hard for her to believe that? Maybe it was in her eyes…Who knows what she thought about him, really what did she think about him? Did she even for a moment see him as a man? Did she want too? Or was he just a figure to her? Was this even making sense? Forcing her to stay there with him against her will? What man in his right mind would do what he was doing to the woman he loves?

She could tell he was sincere; he was trying to be nice…that puzzled her. Since they got there he only showed her that he was willing to do anything just to win her in what twisted way his mind worked. But the annoying part was that by behaving himself he was winning ground in her eyes and in her heart and she hated and loved it at the same time.

"Ares…" she flared her hand in his face.

"What?"

"Thanks!" She repeated what she had said just seconds again.

"My pleasure!" he answered back, a small smile on his face.

Xena made her way to the bedroom, rain still dripping from her wet hair and clothes.

"Xena…"

She turned back, feeling a little ridiculous about the fact that he was really going to ask her permission- the same Olympian who didn't use to ask that from anyone- but seeing that switching rooms worked and she was civil with him, he was prepared to do anything.

"It's that…you are all wet." he said, pointing at her clothes.

Now that everything had passed, she remembered that indeed she was soaked to the skin.

"Can I use you know…my powers to dry you up?"

Xena's eyes widened. Was he really asking her? Or was she hearing what she wanted to hear? Taking her silence and the fact that she didn't leave as a good sign, in less than a blink, Xena found herself all dry.

"I guess you can. Good night!" she said bestowing him with a very little small smile, barely visible but to Ares it was huge.

The door to her room closed with a small tad and she made her way to the bed slowly, a smile on her face. She admonished herself mentally, forcing herself to stay serious, she wasn't feeling good about the fact that he had healed her and that he really gave up the bed to her. Of course it had nothing to do with **the bed**, it had everything to do with this simple notion: capitulation. It was a small step of course, but it was still an effort.

She lied down on the bed and gods be damned, the bed was imprinted with his masculine scent. She smelled the pillow and took a deep breath: how on earth would she sleep tonight?

In another room, the same dilemma…Ares was contemplating these small rewards: a small smile, a thank you…He would do anything for her to look at him the way she did during those little moments or when he was a mortal. Back then, he hadn't been an enemy, now he felt like one. It all came down to this accursed godhood it seemed. Either way, all those thoughts didn't let the God of War sleep either.

xxx

The first rays of the sun appeared in the morning after a very shaking storm last night, caressing Xena's face. Her palm rose on her cheek to protect herself from the light, she was still sleepy since she hadn't slept well and for sure not enough. Her night was restless and full of dreams again, it was driving her crazy.

"Aghhh!" She took the pillow and covered her head entirely with it given that the light was stubbornly bothering her eyes.

After a few more minutes, she slowly got up from the bed, straightened her shift and her hair a bit before getting out of the room. She was surprised to see that Ares was asleep. A small smile captured her face when seeing him with his head on his hands on the table, he looked kind of cute and for sure not dangerous at all but was he really sleeping?

The thought that they were all alone out there and the fact that she was feeling that she was losing control- that so much needed control in his presence- swirled once again in her head. Wanting to use the time here though otherwise, made her forget about forbidden things, her eyes settled on the roof …the hole was gone, sealed.

"Good morning!" his deep voice diverted her attention from where she was looking.

"Yeah…morning. I see you were busy last night."

He smiled.

"Kind of! Are you hungry?" He pointed to the table still full with food.

She took a strawberry from a plate and ate it and then took a place at the table before him. A deafening silence set in the room. Xena was eating a bit of cheese and drinking some wine while Ares just looked at her for a short moment before taking a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Since when do you eat mortal food?" she asked without actually looking at him. .

"Since now, I guess. My sweet sister has forgotten one thing…my food, so I will just use **yours** if you allow me."

"Go ahead!"

Ares only smiled and Xena did too in the end.

"Unfortunately I can't just sit here all day and do nothing…Ohh but I know…" The warrior got up from the table fast as soon as an idea rushed through her mind.

Ares just flashed her a wondering gaze.

"We can clean this place up."

"Oh no, no…bad idea Xena." the God of War refused categorically. He didn't even want to go there.

"Why not? That way I won't bore myself to death…"

"Aphrodite took care of this place, can't you see? She even fixed the bed. It's clean and I may have something else that won't bore you."

"Ohh spare me…"

"No, it's not what you think." Ares only said in his defense taking his sword- that was still resting on the table and making a visual point to her.

"Come on, I'm sure that if there's something you miss, that's having a worthy opponent to entertain you. "

He could tell…her eyes were gleaming in the sun that was bathing the house with its rays.

"And you are?"

"Am I not?" he teased.

Xena ran into her room and after a short moment she came out - sword in hand and a precious smile on her face.

"Ok…let's do this!" she only said, her eyes inflamed with appetite.

They both made it to the yard at the back of the house and took a fighting position. Xena was the first to charge forward but of course Ares blocked her sword as easy as breathing.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he teased and Xena indulged further.

Ohh the God's previous speech from back in the house and the idea itself was getting a thrill out of her…and now that she was really into it, she was enjoying herself big time. He was right after all, for a very long time she had lacked a true opponent and nobody could really replace the War God's skills. She only got this real joy and pleasure to fight when she was fighting him. It's not like she didn't enjoy the other battles, she did, she always did but he was different…a real challenge anytime, anywhere.

She was still in the offensive, going for the kill…even if they both knew how inaccurate that was to think. Ares was keeping his ground, a defying smirk on his face. Sometimes having a fight like this with her could outrun anything…he was delighted to watch her in action and even more to be part of that action.

She made a quick flip and turning around, she prepared for the attack but as she would have guessed, the god of War knew her every move. The balance between them was tight and it lasted for hours but as hungry as they both were for the fight they didn't even feel the time passing so when Xena started to tire, Ares let his guard slip for a moment and that's when she attacked, her sword piercing his chest.

"Ouch!" He brought his hand on the sword that was impaled in his body. "Got to say…I'm under level here."

Xena laughed out loud at his manners. They were both very conscious that he was just saying that to say something, but she couldn't ignore the fact that it was cute.

"I need a little break." he added. It was the perfect excuse to make his beautiful Princess rest a bit and eat something.

"Yeah, sure…you need one."

With a smile on her face, she entered the house with Ares on her heels.

She felt so incredibly good, it only made her appetite grow even more and it was time to eat something too. Ares got along and filled a plate with food for himself as well and started eating. Xena just cast her gaze upon him for a second but she didn't say anything, she just resumed her meal.

"Are you up and about for a second round?" Ares asked after he was done.

"Are you?"

"Of course, but what do you think about changing tactics…? No weapons."

"Fine by me!"

So as they both agreed they restarted their deadly dance, but this time using only their hands and fists.

At one moment, Ares took his vest out, displaying his perfectly shaped abs and Xena stared for a short moment, losing her focus so soon after a fist collided with her midsection- a sound of pain leaving her mouth- making her scold herself for the lack of concentration…and just for those milliseconds.

"Xena…" he spelled her name with a bit of a worry in his voice. Had he been too brutal?

"I'm fine…I'm fine!" she repeated and attacked him with full force.

"Maybe it would be better to use the swords again…" he volunteered.

"Why? Are you afraid that I might beat you up again?"

"Afraid? Don't think so…"

Letting her wall fall down even if just for this little fight made her feel free and so good…it was as if time had stopped. By the time they thought it was enough for the day, the sun had already disappeared and the moon was starting to show itself on the sky.

"Wow…time really past by us."

"See…told you it was a good idea to make time vanish."

"I can't argue with you on that." she answered, and a small smile appeared on her face.

Drops of sweat were pouring from her body now after all that hard work out and she just thought that she needed urgently to take a bath…that would be wonderful. A bath…that's when her mind stopped…there was no bath in the house.

"Your sister thought of everything huh?"

Ares only nodded.

"I guess…"

She looked around and saw the clear water from the river that was passing near the farm house, but the problem was how she could take advantage of its waters.

"What are you doing?" Ares asked when she started running into the wrong direction, away from the house. By the time he got to her she was almost done getting herself out of her battledress.

"Taking a bath…" she naturally responded before diving in it. Luckily the shield that Dite created around the house was spread enough so that she could enjoy a much needed bath.

Standing there, on the sand still warm from the sun that had just disappeared, Ares took in Xena's splendid appearance. She was the perfect sight to see. His heart made a somersault in his chest before he decided that he wanted to join the warrior in the water. Why not? He was dying to be there with her, to get the chance to touch her in every way that he could, to kiss her endlessly, gods he was day-dreaming again. It was impossible to actually do that and even if sometimes he chided himself for not being able to control his heart more- the way he would have wanted to - he always fell back on the same track: she was impossible to resist.

As he advanced in the cool water, waves of it splashed towards him. When he was finally in it to his chest, he made a huge jump, the spattering of water making Xena's swimming stop and just as fast, she found him coming to the surface right beside her- so close that had she stretched her hand, she could feel his skin under her palm- too close to her liking, so near that her mind had difficulties to give some actions to her muscles to swim away from him.

Trying to do something apart from simply standing there and lose herself in his gaze she started talking.

"You don't need cleaning…" she attempted to make him focus on something else then her.

"That doesn't mean that I don't enjoy a very good bath in the right company."

It appeared her attempt had back fired. She knew him all to well, that's why she hated that she was here alone with him. Only herself knew how his mortality had spelt games with her mind the last time they were on this very same farm.

"Ares…" she pressed once again and tried to make him change the subject.

"What? Do you want me to lie and say I don't enjoy being here with you?"

Her eyes flickered just for a moment back to him and…ohhh how irresistible he was standing there inches away from her, having that innocent expression on his face when she knew all too well he was just a damn good player.

In response, she swam away from him.

"Don't you want me to be sincere?" he yelled after her. Was she kidding him? Here he was saying things to her, not that it was hard to say them- he was being sincere after all- but he knew what she was doing. He was dead struck not to let her though.

"You can't even stand being in the same water with me? Heck, come to think about it, you even have something against being in the same room with me, what am I saying?!"

"Just stop it Ares…" she racked. "You damn well know this has nothing to do with…"she tried to find her words.

"**ME**? It has everything to do with me. You can't stand me right?…" he mocked. "…why did you even help me? Was it guilt? Or…was it remorse? …but again why bring me here of all places, why give me hope when you left…" he was frustrated now.

"Just stop it…!" she yelled back at him. Was it so hard to follow her whishes for once?

"Why? Is the truth too much sometimes? Is that it?"

"You don't understand…"

"Enlighten me then, Xena…"

"I have nothing to say…I just want this to end!"

"Yeah sure…"

By now Xena had got out of the water, drops pouring down her body. She took her armor from the shore and she started making her way towards the house.

Ares remained behind but he refused to let things like this.

"Xena…" he yelled coming after her and when he was finally behind her, he grasped her arm and turned her forcefully to him.

"We both know that I'm not as indifferent to you as you'd wish."

She shook her arms out of his grasp but she stood her ground.

"I just want to hear it from your mouth…When you gave me the apple, you…I saw you Xena, you didn't want me to eat it, deep down…you wanted me mortal but on the other hand, it was your fault. I did tell you that you didn't owe me anything."

"It needed to be done…the world was unbalanced without you! If I had given only Aphrodite her godhood back, the world would have been a very messed up place, you know that." Xena finally spoke, her heart heavy to see him like that. He wasn't only furious and frustrated but she was causing him pain.

"I don't know about that….Remember that the world could very well survive without the God of War for a whole year. Nothing happened. You did it for yourself, for what I wake up inside you."

"You're delusional."

For the millionth time she was searching for a little door to escape this prison of words and feelings that he was bringing her to hear and feel.

"Am I? Why are you lying? I've never understood it and you know how very much back we go with this one. I did terrible things to you but is it so hard to admit it Xena…I want to know, that's it. Just tell me what I make you feel."

"You don't want to know or hear, you want to have…and it can never be."

He took a deep breath and Xena saw this as her cue to leave his side once again.

"You are always running…" he said, almost a whisper but the warrior heard him all too clearly.

"I'm not running…" she stopped and replied but she didn't turn. By the time she resumed her pacing he was already in front of her.

Her gaze fell on him, his eyes were dark, his body tense.

"Then don't tell me anything, **show** me you aren't running." Right when he finished his line his lips rushed to take possession of hers in a tremendous passionate battle of sorts, the one that he wasn't intent on losing.

She was petrified when her brain finally realized what was happening. Ares was kissing the life out of her and even if she tried and she did resist him for awhile, in the end she knew it was a lost battle for her. She knew that if this were to happen she would be lost, that's what she tried to prevent from happening. The passion and lust that she had denied, that part of her that was now craving for him, took possession of her mind and soul just like Ares's lips owned her body by now. He was rapidly making his way towards her throat, drawing soft cries out of her, his hands finding her breasts through the wet shift that she had on her. He ripped it open to reveal her to him.

"Ares…"

For a flash of time his heart constricted in fear, thinking that now she would tell him to stop and he would have done it but he only heard her whimper become even more needy when his lips found her hard, erect nipples.

He took his time to look at her face…her eyes were closed, ecstasy all over her perfect visage. His hands found her thighs and using his powers he rested her back against a near tree.

"Ahh…" she moaned loudly when her back collided with the tree; her eyes dark -just as his- opened for a second, a small doubt creeping inside her fast but the new wave of pleasure provided by his skillful fingers that hit her core made her forget about everything that she considered poison for her soul…she wanted this man, this god inside her.

"I want you Xena."

She didn't voice an 'I want you too' back but her treacherous body was surely giving him all the indices that he needed to continue.

By the time his tongue had plunged again in her mouth, exploring it again, battling with hers, drawing moans of pleasure from her, he was ready to bury himself deep inside her. With one swift movement she brought one leg around his middle and in the next second he buried his shaft deep inside her.

Xena shivered at this new powerful sensation, marveling at how perfect he felt, they were made for each other in every possible way.

She rode one wave of pleasure after another….She had forgotten how long it had past since she last felt that way…it had been with him again, years back, so many that she almost did not remember what she had left behind. Gods it felt incredible to be his again but even before she ended the thought, the realization of what was happening washed over her again. It was a mistake but even if she realized it, the sweet tongue kiss on her neck, his warm hands all over her body made her bury those thoughts deep down in her brain for now.

Her hand lifted to his face, bringing him close to her and kissing him sweetly but soon the sweet innocent kiss turned back in a very hungry one once more.

"Really?" she asked.

Ares only smiled back.

"Don't tell me you forgot this…I'm insatiable when it comes to you."

Brining a protective hand behind her, to her back, he kissed her one more time before transporting them into the house, into the bed in which he planned to make love to her over and over again.

xxx

Very slowly his eyes opened…had he been dreaming it all? The soft breathing on his neck brought memories back to him and he shifted his head slowly towards the naked, warm body that was resting against him, so close to his chest. Gods he thought his heart would soon burst inside his chest, that's how happy he was.

He placed an innocent kiss on the crown of her head while visions about the previous night still flashed before his eyes. When he had come here- he needed to thank Dite for sure- he had hoped for a kiss maybe, but never- not even in his wildest fantasizes could he have imagined this! They had spent the whole night making love and only when the dawn broke did Xena fell asleep against him and she was for sure tired cause she was usually an easy sleeper, even a little movement –like that kiss on her head- would have normally woken her up.

He didn't want to rush into thinking further than that but he couldn't help it: what was going to happen to them now, would she back down as she always did, would she allow him to be there for her just like he had always hoped and wanted, would this night change things for them or they did nothing else but consume the fire that was burning their souls? He exhaled deeply, for once realizing he was a bit concerned to have her go back to the cold bitch she was almost all the time with him.

She felt the light kiss on her head but she didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to face what she had done, she wanted to maintain the bliss that she was feeling for a little longer. By the hard, deep breath he took, she could tell he was thinking hard but what was really in his head? The fact that this had happened after all this time, was that what he was after? Was he still set on making her **his queen**? Was she in danger to lose herself? Where were they going to go from there? Being true with herself she would have liked nothing more than for things to stay the same all the time but she knew that sooner or later reality of who he was and who she was and how different they were would finally kick in…they were star crossed lovers, doomed to fail.

Her hand that rested on his side constricted- a mere reflex on having him possessed by her just like she did last night- but it was enough to allow Ares to know she was awake. She planted a sweet kiss on the area on his neck next to his face.

He groaned in delight and gave her a long, lazy kiss back.

"Good morning my dear." His happy voice made her smile.

"Morning." She tried to sound neutral but even to her ears it didn't sound anything like that- more like 'I'm happy too.'

She didn't try to move herself from him but made herself even more comfortable into him. He brought his arms more possessively around her, holding her more tightly to his chest. For good minutes, neither one of them spoke, that until he heard Xena taking a deep breath prepared to say something.

"Say it…_it was a mistake Ares_…"

She closed her eyes and lifted her head off him finally, looking into his eyes- and she saw the hurt there- a feeling that she didn't want to take in her knowledge.

"Maybe…" she only said. "…but it happened, it was wonderful. Still, tomorrow it ends." Xena got up in a seating position and buried her face in her palms.

He followed her movements and took her black, smooth hair over her back to the side, kissing her shoulder and her earlobe.

"Why? Why?" his voice was smooth making her stomach drop.

A small tear fell out of her eye and then she got out of bed, looking for her cloths scattered on the floor. She fastened her dress and turned around to face him.

"Because it can never be Ares…it can't." her voice was faltering her. "It's just too much history between us, too much has happened…"

"I'm sorry for what I've done…what can I do for you to believe me?"

She took a seat on the bed once more, her gaze on him.

"I do…I believe you, it's just that the facts remain, I may have forgiven you but I can't forget…"

"I was stupid but now I know…"

"Don't say it Ares…it will be just harder. It's Eve too."

When Xena spoke, her daughter's name it dawned on him…

"I told you, I didn't know, I swear that had I had the slightest clue, I would have taken care of her, I …"

"You don't know that…losing a possibility to mold a new perfect warrior with skills? It's not you Ares."

"Maybe, but you have to know I have never loved her." He took Xena's hand in his and kissed it but as soon as his words left his mouth, she retracted it.

"It is as it is…I would never chose you before my daughter…she loved you."

This was the very first time when she got the courage to utter the words out loud but it was as she had put it…Eve…she could never make her daughter suffer by seeing her and Ares together, it was the cherry on top of a cake.

"I thought you were dead Xena, I was devastated, I was like that for years and when I saw Eve, maybe I don't know…she had that vibe, she made me think of you, made me…"

"Stop…"

They both held gazes until she broke it and left the room. It broke her heart but it needed it be done.

She got out on the porch, the sun was finally out, caressing her face with its rays.

"Xena…" he came towards her.

"I said…"

"Just listen to me."

She closed her mouth and turned, facing him.

"What do you think I want?" he didn't let her answer but continued. "I don't want the warrior, the ruler, the queen to be …I want you and of you can't let me have you as I would want than let me be around you, to drop by, to…I don't know, have me as you'd want me to be, do whatever you want with me but don't throw me out of your life for good! Just let me be there. I won't push." he implored, advancing towards her, lifting his finger to her lips, making their counter with it and giving her a short kiss first and when he saw she let him he kissed her again, with passion this time, opening her lips to his, invading her senses with his kiss.

"I swear I won't push." he repeated.

She only nodded and he took her in his strong arms, encircling her, never wanting to let go.

"I need to think…" she said while her head rested on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Gods what is she thinking?

"It doesn't need to be official or something, nobody needs to know if this is what you want. I just want to be allowed to do this…" he took her hand in his…"… this…" he caressed her on her arms "…or this…" he kissed her softly.

"Can we enjoy what it's left of this holyday, what do you say?"

A small smile appeared on her face, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

xxx

And now that the tension eased, that things were said and some cards showed on the table they finally let it flow naturally, even if for the few hours left and what it would be time spent alone the following day.

They enjoyed their company- just like a normal couple would do even if they were far from normal- and made a pact not to talk about other things that would just hurt them uselessly.

Now that the day was almost over, a bad, unsettling feeling crawled inside both of them. Ares didn't know what she would decide and she wasn't sure what to do.

The God moved on the bed and lied down waiting for Xena to join him. She did, just after she removed her boots. He cocooned her in his arms and placed small kisses on her cheeks, neck, shoulders.

"Maybe we should get some sleep…" she voiced and he nodded in her hair.

The air was hot, result of a very warm summer day and she woke up middle of the night sweating. She had no idea how much she had slept but not much, in his arms she felt secure and safe, the irony of it all.

"Xena…" his voice was rough with sleep but he felt her move.

"I'm hot…" she only said and got out of the bed.

He was now wide awake and looked at her…she was phenomenal, so sexy even in this state, sweat on her forehead, arms, her hair against her skin.

"I have an idea…" he took her hand and dragged her after him for a few short paces before he took her in his arms and ran with her to the river going straight in it. When he was buried deep in water to the waist he let her out of his arms.

"Great idea…" she said pleased. It felt incredibly good- that cold water against her warm skin.

For the following minutes she only focused on getting herself wet enough- clothes, hair, face….

"Now this is something else."

When she resurfaced, he was behind her kissing her back and shoulders.

"Tomorrow this ends as you said…"

Xena didn't let him finish but turned and kissed him, taking him by surprise but responding to her urgent kiss nonetheless.

This time they made love into the water, other sensations, but the same consuming, passionate love making.

"I don't want it to end…please…" he heartbrokenly pleaded on their way back to the house. "Plus it's not every day a war god gets to do this." he joked.

"Right…"

xxx

The next day came faster than one would think but with it her answer too.

"Bring me back Ares…"

Hearing her, he thought that indeed this was the end for them.

"The spell is weak, I can leave and I can take you with me if that is what you wish."

"I do."

He took her hand in his, kissed it and vanished with her just outside Aphrodite's temple from where she had whisked them in the first place.

"Your Bard is probably waiting." he spoke seriously, not wanting to prolong this endless pain that she was causing him.

"Probably…"she looked at the temple and then back at Ares. He was sad and locked gaze with her before he turned and wanted to leave the old fashioned way.

"Ares…" her hand touched him on his shoulder.

"I believed what you said but between us things can never be as you want them to be, but…I can, I mean I want to allow you to be near me…I want more than just what we had until yesterday."

His whole face lightened and came near her, in front of her…his hands cupping hers, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you!"

"Don't disappoint me and make me regret it."

"I won't!"

She nodded.

"Then I'll see you later, I have some wars to get back on…Can I consult with you sometimes?"

"Hey…don't push it…" she laughed.

"Kidding!" He quickly placed a kiss on her lips before he vanished in his blue sparkles.

Deep breath…gods what had she done? But she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it…her heart was happy and she would give this a try. They needed to set a few things straight first though but that would be said later that day…The thought alone that she would see him again made her tremble in anticipation.

With the biggest of smiles she entered the temple.

Another place, another happy heart was supervising a camp of warriors but his mind was somewhere else…Xena… he couldn't wait to see her, but first he needed to have a long chat with his sister after she got rid of the annoying bard.

He could as well kiss her feet- like literally- from the joy he was feeling.

THE END!


End file.
